Sho Takanashi
Sho Takanashi is a young aerial silks performer and fighter on the second ship, as well as a previously trained fighter. This character belongs to Wytchitoby (deviantArt handle. And was put up with explicit permisson.) Appearance Sho has short, shaggy white hair and baby blue eyes. His skin is pale, and there appear to be two dots on the corners of each of his eyes- it's unknown whether or not these are just weird birthmarks, but they never really seem to come off. His casual wear is an orange-cream long-sleeve shirt and cargo shorts, as well as a pair of brown boots. Though, he's also seen wearing tank tops, especially as nightwear. Personality Sho, much like Gareki, is very difficult to get along with at first. Though unlike Gareki- who is relatively cool headedand collected- Sho is not. He can actually come off as a bit of a brat, often asking why he should even bother treating someone else different than anyone else and be their friend of all people. He usually does not get too many people to like him, but then again, he's not really looking for that so he doesn't care. However, he only behaves like this because of how weak and terrified he felt in previous years of his life and he feels that by avoiding relationships entirely, he can avoid feeling that weak and showing that weakness to anyone ever again. Also, there are but a few acceptions to this rule; those being Hirato, Tsukitachi, Yogi, and Iva. History Sho grew up as the son of the two highest-class fighters of his village, and ever since he began his teen years, those around him began passing their knowledge down onto him. Because of who's child he was, he was both respected and feared by his peers, but he did manage to make a couple of friends here and there, even passing on a few of the tips he was taught to them. All in all, his early teen years were pretty average, though, just over the course of a few hours, it seemed like his life took a turn for the absolute worst. They were a relatively small village, so they weren't prepared for a Varuga attack, nor had they seen any sort of creatures like those in the past. Being the strongest fighters, however, made Sho's parents jump into action to save as many people as they could. They were able to hold the Varuga off for a while, but eventually, because of how little they knew about them and how unprepared they were, they didn't survive the attack. Young Sho felt helpless, but even still, he grabbed his trainee sword and prepared himself to fight for his village, even if it meant ending up like his parents. Just in the knick of time, Circus came to defend what was left of their village. Once the Varuga were all gone, he mourned over his parents and the friends that he lost during the fight, with Yogi trying to comfort him while Hirato and Tsukitachi looked for survivors. After everything, Hirato offered Sho to stay on the ship for a while until he "sorted his thoughts out and decided where to go from there." As he put it. In reality, he saw Sho's potential to be a great ally for Circus, considering how brave he was for trying to defend what was left of his village against the Varuga, and finding out that he was the child to the best fighters in all of the village sealed the deal for him. After some more mourning and many weeks of self loathing, asking himself why he couldn't protect them and feeling embarassed, weak, and a shame to his parents' name, he later realized that- though he couldn't control the past- he could definitely take charge of the future and make sure that nothing like this happens to anyone else again. Before this realization, he was so ashamed that he was close to telling Hirato to drop him off so he could off himself without anyone knowing, just so he could disappear and everyone could forget him. Instead, he marched up to Hirato and demanded training to become a fighter for Circus. That's when he was brought to Kuronomei academy to train under the Circus front-line fighter course, and although it was easier in some areas due to his prior training, the more special attacks and flight areas were difficult for him to get down. Though eventually, he was able to pass the course and join Circus as a fighter and a performer, earning a position as the newest aerial silks performer. Relationships Nai Muhinyi Sho generally doesn't like paying attention to anyone else aside from those he trusts, but he has a certain disdain towards this boy. Being- even in the slightest way- affiliated with Kafka at all makes him feel like his feelings are justified this time, and he refuses to even acknowledge the Niji boy. The first time they met, he brushed him off with a scowl and just demaned to be left alone. Though, when it was speculated that his creator was a part of Kafka, he actually lashed out at the boy and had to be restrained. After that, he just ignored Nai, even those rare times he would actually go up to him. Nai is scared of him, but still wishes to get along with him because he senses his sadness behind his anger. Gareki They don't get along at all, especially after Sho's attempt of attacking Nai. At first, it was a mutual indifference towards each other, but now, they both seem to scowl whenever they see each other. Despite this, no fights have broken out between them, thankfully. However, Gareki is always on high alert around him, especially when Nai's in the same room. Yogi Sho loves Yogi and looks up to him like a big brother. When not around the others, he's very affectionate and loves giving and recieving hugs from him, and talks to him whenever he has something plaguing his mind, or when his insecurities and inner demons come rushing back to him. Yogi too thinks of him as a little brother, and loves him like he loves all the members of Ship Two, but he doesn't like how quickly he was to attack Nai, and ultimately, he was the one who restrained him. Little by little, he's trying to get Sho to get along with others; it worked somewhat with Tsukumo, so he has hopes that it'll work with everyone else. Tsukumo At first, he was just like when he first met Gareki; rather indifferent towards her, only responding to her when needed and only going out of his way to talk to her during missions. He respected her as his teammate, but they had barely anything outside of that. Though with some encouragement on Yogi's part, Sho was able to be friendly with her somewhat, having a lot more than just one word or one motion responses. He even began to initiate some conversations with her,and can consider her at least a good acquaintance. Iva He shows Iva a great amount of respect, and also somewhat treats her as a big sister, even if his bond with her isn't as strong as Yogi's. He doesn't talk with her much, but he doesn't mind her company either. Hirato Like Iva, although he's not like a best friend, he still holds a great amount of respect towards him, and feels that he is indebted to Hirato after what he did for Sho. He couldn't just let his life and his skills go to waste, and he felt that training to be the best and joining Circus would be the perfect repayment, and he usually never goes against anything he's told to do as a result. He's very loyal to Hirato. Tsukitachi The way Sho treats Tsukitachi is much like what he thinks of Hirato, but because he doesn't see him too often, he doesn't think too much about him. Extras/Trivia * His full name means "The one gathering at daybreak" Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Circus Category:Second Ship